Scars
by The-Angelic-Diablo
Summary: Sora and Kairi were prefect for each other, but when Kairi breaks up with him. Sora fells like his heart was cut out and burned. now his heart isn't the only thing Cut. Now he truns to the darkside and Is at the blades edge. how Kairi react?
1. Chapter 1

Scars.

Chapter 1: Why Kairi?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this Story, or the music Used for inspiration.

Prologue: Kairi and sora were Happy together till kairi broke up with sora. Sora fells like she cut his heart out and burned, so he turns to the dark side and the edge of a blade. How will Kairi React[SoraXKairi [SoraXFuu First Chapter is Sora's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi told me she wanted to talk to me today during free break. She sounded upset about something, like she had bad news for me. I hope she's ok. I don't want anything to hurt that angel on earth. I waited patiently through Mr.Smee's math class and was the first one out the door. Walking quickly to were me and kairi normal meet to eat lunch and talk, I climb onto the lower branch of the cheery tree and wait.

_5 minutes. Where are you kairi?_

Soon after the mental question, I see the maroon haired goddess walk across the school yard, looking half at me, half at something over her shoulder. I saw Va'an waiting by the door for someone.

_Could he be waiting for sephie? Or Rikku? _

I climb off the branch and wait for Kairi to hug and Kiss me, like we meet everyday. But it never came._ I hope Kairi is ok. She normally would embrace me, or at least give me a kiss._

"Sora, I need to tell you something." _Wait, she wouldn't, would she?_

"Y...yes Kairi?" I replied my voice not ever strong today.

"I'm sorry, but I've found someone else for me. I'm breaking up with you." _No, this can't be happening._ "I and Va'an have been dating for 3 weeks now. I should have told you before. I'm sorry."

With that said. She gets up, walking over to Va'an who makes a snotty remake about how she finally dumped that loser. She giggled about that._ How could she laugh about that? I've known her since we were toddlers. Is she really that heartless to rip my heart out and then laugh at me? I think I'm going to be sick._

I head inside the school, not daring to look at the new formed couple kissing each other at me and Kairi's lunch spot. I was the one that built the swinging bench, on my way in; I see Roxas, Fuu, Riku, Yuffie and Leon. The Emo/Goth/Punk kids in the school. Me and Riku were friends as long as me and Kairi were, and he came over, putting a arm across my shoulders and patted my back.

"it's ok man. You'll get over the heartbreak and move on." He told me. He was always right in the past, but now, I'm not sure if he was or not.

I feel another arm on my shoulder, followed by three more. Fuu, Roxas, Yuffie, even Mr. Roboto himself was trying to cheer me up. But all the cheerfulness was gone. The light in my heart had faded out, the darkness had won.

"Why Kairi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rebirth to the darkness

After a few hours with riku and Leon, Sora got the right clothes to begin his rebirth to the dark side. Fuu and Rikku Helped Sora later find the make-up he would wear in public, along with the piecing to make him a full-fledge emo kid. Roxas gave Sora some Cd's of some good punk rock bands, one reaching Sora the most was Papa roach. He felt the song "scars" was reaching out to him, helping him with the transformation. It was one day at lunch when he fully changed.

"Sora, may I have a word with you alone?" asked the girl that had broken his heart, Kairi.

"Fine." Sora said, no emotion in his voice, his mud brown hair hanging over his eye, purposely made that way by Fuu. Walks out to where they once happily ate lunch.

"Sora, I made a huge mistake. I never should have left you for Va'an. I'm sorry. Let's get back together, please?" said Kairi, tears forming under her sea blue eyes.

"You rip my heart out, and make me feel dead inside, then beg for me to come back. Get out of my face, prep." Said Sora, his eyes staring at her like he was going to kill her, making the girl run off crying as Leon and the others walked over."

"What did you say to her Sora?" Asked Rikku with a slight amused sound in her voice seeing her former friend crying.

Sora, walking away." I told her No. she wanted me back and I said no."

Leon smirks." I shall call you,"mini me."

Roxas, walking past Leon."Oh dear God"

Sora, continues to walk, sees Va'an talking to a girl. Turns, pulling his right hand out of his pocket and had it quickly connecting with Va'an's left check before continuing his way to class.

Fuu, laughing at the random act of violence, walks into the girl's locker room with Rikku.

Sora, after changing for gym, sees they were playing baseball as the gang sat in the corner.

"Sora, you and these cross-dressing morons get over here now!" bellowed the overweight gym teacher Cid.

Sora, sighs as he just sat there." Sorry, I don't want to kill my gym teacher."

Cid runs over to them, all of them running to fast as Cid falls over, out of breath.

"You …… little……… Bastards."

Sora, grins." You fat overweight hermaphrodite."

Sora, heads back, changing into his normal tight black jeans and System of the down Shirt, walking out and to the parking lot, unlocking his car as Fuu, Rikku and Leon climb into the back., Roxas and himself in the front as he pulls out, heading to Leon's to just relax and chill.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The new Girl

Sitting around Leon's House, playing Halo, eating junk food and Listening to music, you see these Kids were normal, Tell a Random Voice started yelling." Leon, Get down here NOW!"

"Hold on Namine, I'm coming." Said Leon walking out the door to the Attic, walking into his Ticked off Little sister."Damnit Squall, stop stealing my Make-up for your Wrist cutting friends."

"Don't call me squall Prep" replied the annoyed Leon, Namine Loaned it To Kairi, like always and Blames Him.

"Don't call me a Prep Emo Faggot." Screamed Namine. Fuu and Namine are unidentical twins, so she could freely beat Namine up when her older Brother Leon couldn't.

"Bitch, shut up." screamed Fuu as she dove for her sister, tackling her down the stairs. At this time, Sephie, Leons Other sister, who is a prep with a worlds biggest crush on sora, comes out to join her Fellow Prep sister, but was Cut off by Rikku, blocking her way as Roxas and sora sit on the top step watching the 2 fights.

"Go Fuu, Get her." Yelled Roxas, pumping his fist as Fuu throw Namine's head in the Wall. At this point, Sephie Say Sora and Stopped Fighting, jumping onto his lap."Hi Sora Baby."

Sora, jumping off, causing Sephie's Shirt to get caught on the Railing and Rip, causing her to Fall onto Namine's knocked out body with a thud.

Leon, who cleaned up the Mess, seeing as he was the owner of the house." Nice Job Fuu broke another Wall."

Fuu grins." I didn't 'beak the wall', I helped Namine's Head make out with it."

Roxas laughs." Let's go before Sora Baby Gets attacked again."

Sora, grins as he Pushes Roxas down the stairs, his head landing on Sephie's Butt.


	4. the first cut is the deepest

Ok, sorry about it taking forever to type this, but i have things to do and parties to crash. anyways, i decided to change my name do to the fact i was getting a few messages asking if i was related to RandomChinesemonkey, which is not true. anyway. I am now under the new name Angelic diablo. And if anyone has any requests for ideas or songs for the battle of the bands coming up in a few chapters, put them in your reviews.

Note: i don't own KH, thoa i wish i owned it:( Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The First Cut is always the Deepest

The Gang decided to go to the mall after the small but amusing fight between the prep girls and the Goth chicks. After playing DDR, getting some new CDs, and Eating, they decided to go to the Music Shop, where Cloud, Leon's best friend worked.

"Hey Sora, looking for a New Guitar?" Asked the blond Boy, he was about 6'2" and had black lines from his eyes.

"Yeah, that one." Pointing to the Guitar with Punk Band Labels on it." May I test it out?"

Cloud, handing Sora the guitar." Sure."

Sora, starts strumming the cords, playing the beat to "Scars by Papa roach. It may have been fate, or Fluke, but as he was playing, Kairi had walked in just in time to see Sora's Right arm get a deep gash, almost hitting his bone, across the forearm, blood poured like a River from the cut, with the brunette on his knees in Pain.

"Holy SHIT, SORA!" Yelled the auburn haired girl, rushing over, only to get stopped in her tracks by fuu, cloud, Leon, Rikku and Roxas, till she heard a sickening laugh." So.. Sora?" the scared Girl asked.

Indeed, the sick laughing came from the injured Boy. He enjoyed the pain, he laughed as he just fell face first to the ground, and Kairi acourse not even able to see someone bleed from a paper cut ran paler then a black test of Sora's. The reason Sora was laughing, Well, Fuu and Him had been dating for a few Weeks, and no one knew. Now the weird part, Fuu drove Sora not to the hospital, but to his house, where the 2 would be alone. When in the car, Sora cut the fake skin and the blood packets off, holding his girlfriend's hand." Fuu, do you think the others will be upset that I just faked a serous Injury?"

"No, because you will have a light scar." Replied the smirking girl. Fuu had planned a lot of evil things, but stopping at a red light, she grabbed Sora's Left arm, and made a small cut 3 inches in length down it, then wrapped it up quick.

Sora, passing out from the sudden rush of Pain, leaned over, his head in her lap." God, even passed out, he thinks with his dick not his brain."


	5. The Band is Born

ok, Well, here's Chapter Five. Please enjoy and Review, or else Demyx will be kicked in the shin.

Demyx: ...  
Huh?

TAD: you heard me

Chapter 5: The Band is born

About 3 days after the Acting at the music store, Fuu slipped to Rikku what happened, and no one was mad, in fact, they decide to rock out on Leon's new Music Stuff. They were so good, that Namine tried to prank them, signing them up for the town's battle of the bands. They were happy, but needed a Good name, that's when Sora looked at his wrist and the small scar.

"So, what is the new band's name?" Asked Leon, tuning his guitar.

"Sora, you have one?" Asked Fuu, fixing her black nail polish.

Sora, messing with his laptop, printing out a Small poster saying Survivors of the Grim on it." This. It's meaning is kids that survive bad Emo Injuries, like what the prank was."

Roxas, spinning a Drum Stick. "Nice, I'll have Demyx Make some Shirts and have the name put on the drums and Guitars."

As if on que, a Blond haired Boy, that had a Mohawk/Mullet type hairstyle going on walked in the side door. "I'll start working now." He said, grabbing a copy of the name and symbol and leaving.

After a week, they learned and mastered the song "to be loved" which was what Kairi had picked, thinking it wasn't a Punk rock song. Yet she never listened to the music video, which showed the lead singer in full Punk Attire.

_" I just wanna, Wanna be loved…"_ Sang Sora.

Demyx completely shocked at the singing of Sora and the others.

Leon, Drinking some Water." we're ready."

Fuu, kissing Sora."Rock them Dead Saturday."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to thank Papa Roach For the inspriration for the Story and the Song 'To Be Loved." Used in this and the following chapters.

Also, in your Reviews, post Songs am People you want to see in the Battle of the bands.


	6. Are You Ready? Part one

Chapter 6: Are You Ready? Part 1

The day has come that the survivors of the Grim were waiting for the battle of the bands. Sora and them were the last group. Namine and Kairi were also in it, Singing Vitamin C's "Friends forever" song. And Demyx, Ansem, and Xaldin were playing "Rooftops" by lost prophets. The other bands were unknown. Sora was setting up an entire entrance for each member of the band. His was rising in a ring of fire. Roxas was going to be popped up from a hole in the stage and Leon was going to be lowered on a platform with the drums. The others were going to just walk out. Sora spent a lot of time alone working on this. The lighting and sound was Fuu's job. He had everything set for the day of the show.

"**Hello everybody. Welcome to the twilight town battle of the bands. I'm the Mistress of the Ceremonies, Yuffie! First up, we have the beautiful and talented Kairi Johnson and Namine Michaels singing "Friends Forever" By Vitamin C!"**

The two girls wearing Graduation Gowns that have been cut into belly tops and mini skirts walks up, grabbing mics that looks like rolled up diplomas. Queuing for the mics the music flowed out of the speakers clearly and flawlessly. Namine was the first up to sing

"_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound"_

Kairi had taking off part of her outfit, revealing a smaller top and a Smaller Skirt, joining her Friend in singing.

"_And I keep thinking of that night in June _

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you_

_And then we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone_

_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels"_

Namine, following suit to what her friend didn't, revealing the same matching clothes as Kairi had. The two girls continued their seductive singing

"_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come Whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_"

Sora, shocked by the singing alone but the fact he could tell that both girls were only wearing the tops and skirts is what shocked him the most. Kairi stepped forward and started to sing alone

"_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule"_

Namine cam up now, looking around with a smile on her face.

"_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

_Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels"_

Namine and Kairi now sat on the stage, legs crossed, looking at the people before turning and rolling, laying on their backs singing.

"_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come Whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come Whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever"_

Namine, wanting to get the crowd pepped up, even thou they knew it was a Bands only contest, got in because of Yuffie, takings a Super soaker and Sprays Kairi, which in turns gets a blast of water herself.

"_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come Whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever _

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come Whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever _

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come Whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever"_

As they finished, Sora had gotting his knife out. He saw where the ties that held the tops on the two girls were and tossed it. It spun and cut the knots in a boomerang like movement, making the two girls run off topless as the guys cheered and hooted.

"serves them right. They said they were going to be playing the guitar and drums" laughed Yuffie. No one messed with her because she was Bisexual, but she enjoyed seeing the two girls run off.

**" well, that was hot. Now time for the start of the bands. Here first is a local band that has been playing for 4 years, Please Welcome the Minions of the Satan: Demyx, Ansem, and ****Xaldin, Playing "Rooftops" by Prophets Lost.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok everyone, this is the start of the battle of the bands, but i still need your help. when Commenting, plus add a Band name, members, and a Song so we can make it thought the the next 2 chapter.


	7. Are You Ready? part 2

Are You ready

Are You ready? Pt. 2

"_**well, that was hot. Now time for the start of the bands. Here first is a local band that has been playing for 4 years, Please Welcome the Minions of Satan: Demyx, Ansem, and Xaldin, Playing **__**Rooftops by Prophets Lost.**__"_

Demyx, sliding out his amp out, standing with one foot on it, strumming the cords. His normal Hair was under a black ski Hat. Ansem was spinning his drum stick waiting for the cue as Xaldin stepped to the mic, guitar in hand.

Strumming the cords, the song began. Sora had heard Demyx in the past and knew he was great.

"When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?" 

Ansem, seeing the cue, starts his drumming, a small grin on his face

"Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out.

All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set

Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out."

Sora then relived what was happening as the band rose in the air, a building like stand was coming out. That were good, but his was better.

Demyx, changing the cords he was playing. And flicked his headset on.

"Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found) Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)"

AN: the ()are Demyx's lines

"Scream your heart out,

Scream your heart out,

Scream your heart out,

Scream your

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your"

Demys and the rest of the band then grabbed and coat hangers and got lowered down to the stage, grinning as he walked away.

"**and that was the Minions of Satan everyone. Great job guys. Next band is another local band. Please welcome Shuyin, Tidus, Lenne, and Xigbar, the Dancing Devils!" **

Lenne, with a orange- red hair color walked out to the stage, as tidus and shuyin brought out the druns and Xigbar with his guitar, set up quickly and began to strum the cords.tidus also had a mic, and so did his twin brother Shuyin.

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies 

Tidus started singing, his voice soft but was able to hit the notes right

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute 

Now, shuyin was stepping on buttons near his feet, shooting pyro off into the sky

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!) 

Shuyin's voice was like his brothers, but had a hard time getting the notes.

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh!

Thank you all for this chance to prove myself as the new singer! you all rock!"

"**no, thank you lenne. Everyone, will be taking a 10 minute intermission!" yuffie cheerfully said, then left the stage.**


	8. Are you Ready? Part 3

Chapter 8: Are you Ready Pt

Chapter 8: Are you Ready Pt.3

"_**No, thank you lenne. Everyone will be taking a 10 minute intermission!" yuffie cheerfully said, then left the stage.**_

10 minutes later, yuffie, after a quick costume change, in more of a punk like outfit consisting of her normal knee high black boots, a black skull print skirt ending a little bit above her boots and a tight black tank top. A studded collar, 2 studded wrist bands and his hair in Goth like pig tails. Her make up was all black with a bit of red and white powdered face.

"**Alright everyone. There's one band left tonight and this is there first live performance. Meet Sora, Leon, Roxas, Leon, and Jax. The Survivors of the Grim!"**

Yuffie, instead of leaving the stage, hit a switch which the lights turned off, leaving on a small ring of fire burning up 10 feet from the stage. An evil laughing started as the stage and front row area started to fill with the punks from town. Each one dressed in a bizarre and weird fashion. One started to eat and breath fire as the others started swinging down from the ceiling. Say the least, everyone was shocked from the freak show. But started to under stand why when a voice rang out from the speakers.

"ARE YOU READY?!" the voice asked, and the freaks and the crowd cheered. Kairi couldn't believe it. The towns folk where liking this. She knew it was Sora. She knew his voice, but never knew he sung.

Namine was highly amused. She was acting like a 5 year old at the circus again. She watched the fire breathers, the trapeze artist and everyone else.

"NO, I SAID ARE YOU READY?!" the unsure voice yelled as the notes were being played. The ring of fire slowly started to show a boy, with jet black hair and a les Paul guitar in hand strumming them. Soon, another voice laughed. Followed by a few more people laughing.

"Then let's get this mother fucking party started!" yelled one of the freaks in the small crowd as he was tossed up on Stage. It was Jadex hart, Leon's cousin who offered to play bass guitar for the group. He quickly grabbed his black guitar and played his notes, going over to the left part of the stage. The boy on the raising stand laughed again and the notes increased in sound

"_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
Party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
This is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect_" the boy yelled as the fire started to shrink in down a few feet, revealing that it was Sora standing there. He was wearing a black tank top and a black version of his normal pants.

"_Taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
Taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal_

_GO!" _on que a small platform was lowered down with Leon, in his normal clothing, hitting the drum stand full force and Roxas, strapped into a harness, was popped up from his opening and landed on his own platform. Stepping up to his mic, and with a wave of his hand, his grabbed his guitar pick and motioned for a few others to come out, the background dancers and back up vocals.

"_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved" _Sang Sora, a good 10 feet in the air, fire licking up at his feet. He was having the time of his life up there, he noticed kairi staring at him, mouth wide open as his then flipped her off and continued his singing

"_I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart"_ the freaks, below Sora and the others started a small mosh pit, laughing and singing along with Sora. Roxas, again stepping up to his mic, along with Jax, singing their parts

"_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
and I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!'_

Sora, his arms out to his sides as he was then picked up into the air, still holding his guitar and switching on his head set.

"_I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
and there is no question  
there was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
never look back and never think twice"_

Fuu looked on from her control booth. She gazed dreamingly at her boyfriend. He was the cutest boy in her mind. Remembering she had to guide Sora around the auditorium she took the remote control and started.

"_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
and I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanted be, wanna be loved!"_

Sora, again over his platform, but the fire back to it's normal height after the platform he was on was gone, still playing the guitar streams of color shooting out of the end of the neck.

"_Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck_

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!!"

And with the final note hit, sora's harness dropped him the 10 feet, after tossing his guitar to Jax below and cross arms over chest into the ring of fire and back into hell where it appeared he came from.

Kairi rushed the stage after everything was stopped and the lights were on as she looked down the hole. It led to never-ending Darkness. Little did anyone know, there was another girl on stage with kairi and she had the same thoughts she did.


	9. Déjà vu

I'd like to thank my friend Aubrey for creating Mari Cuyler so i can continu the Story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 9: _Déjà vu_ (sora's POV)_

I slid down the tunnel tube after falling down the hole. I landed on my feet in the basement boiler room. The whole band was already there, applauding me. I took a bow or two and smiled. I started to feel fatigue, so I told them I was heading home. I grabbed my stuff, walked up the exit stairway and to fuu's car. She was inside it, waiting for me. I put my guitar and duffle bag into the trunk, close it and turn to go to the passenger side door. That's when I saw a girl walking towards me. She must have been a little over 5 feet tall, and jet black hair. Her piercing green eyes were staring into my mine; like she was trying to read my thoughts she came up and smiled at me. She extended her hand to me." Hi, I'm Mari Cuyler. I love your show tonight. You should join the School Play if you like entertaining people." I stood there, looking over her. She was wearing an Element skate team shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. She grabbed my hand and quickly wrote her number on the back of my hand. She smiled." Give me a call sometime." And with that she walked off just as fast as she appeared. I throw my hooded sweater on, covering the writing and got in the car. Fuu looked over at me. "Who was the girl?" she asked, she seemed like she was upset for some reason." A girl from school I think. Just wanted to say hi to me." Fuu nodded, and started the engine. I had a feeling she didn't believe me.

My mom wasn't home when I got there but there was a note and 30 dollars. I was told to buy a pizza. I pocketed the money and cooked some pasta when my cell phone rang. I opened it and read the text message. It was from that girl, Mari Cuyler. She asked if she could come over. I quickly typed back no, and how she got my cell number. She replied saying she has her ways. I turned my phone off and finished my dinner. I went to bed, and my house phone rang. I grabbed the phone and hit talk." Shelloha?" "hi Sora, its Mari"_ lord do you hate me today?" _I thought. I had a new stalker"how did you get my phone number" I ask, my angry coming out. I heard giggling." I have my ways Sora." _"I hate you kairi. How many times have I told you not to give my number away?" _"I'm busy. Goodnight." "Wait sora. I have something for you. Check your email." I hung up and checked my email; there was an email from her cell phone number. I deleted it. And went to bed.

Went I got to school. I got called to the main office and told my classes were changed. I was now in acting. I didn't mind. I guess a class in stage acting could help the band out. I got there and dropped my guitar case and messenger bag at the door and headed in, fixing the wrist bands to hid my wrists. I heard the teacher say that I was let, and Mari was the only one not partnered up. They said we were practicing stage kissing. I mentally wanted to jump out the window. But it was the first floor. _yeah, lord, you hate me right now. _Mari came over and explains what to do. I didn't care really, I wanted to get out of were and back to band class. She asked if I was ready and I nodded, hoping for this to be over. She smirked and grabbed the back of my head and kisses me. And it wasn't a stage kiss either. I tried pushing her away, but she was stronger then she looks. I heard a gasp and finally pushed her back, and looked at the door. _Why me lord. Why me? _Fuu was standing at the door way before she turned and ran off. I heard the ping of something metallic hitting the floor and I walked over. It was the necklace I gotten her a few days go for her birthday. I felt crushed again. Mari came over, and hugged my back. I throw her off. I grabbed my stuff and walked off. I passed Leon in the halls after dropping my stuff off in my locker and he grabbed my neck, throwing me into the lockers and started screaming in my face" WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CHEAT ON FUU YOU SON OF A BITCH!!??"I grabbed Leon's elbow and quickly spun out of his choke, holding him face first in the floor. "Squall. If you'll listen. You'll understand the true story. Some bitch changed my classes and put me into acting class, and they were learning stage kissing, and this stalker chick was forced as my partner and SHE KISSED ME. I was trying to force her off when Fuu saw us." Leon laid there until I finally let him go. We both got up and I dusted my clothes off, when I felt his fist slam into my gut." You lying sack of shit. How dare you try and lie your way out of this." Leon threw another punch at me and I ducked and took a few steps away from him, and charged at him, driving both knees into his head. I quickly decided that Leon wasn't a friend at the moment and grabbed his arm and crossed my right leg over it, with my left one over that. I pulled his arm up and Leon's eyes went wide. He knew what was next if I spun onto my back." Sora, wait, I'm sorry." I wasn't joking anymore." You started this Squall. You challenged my honesty to Fuu. Where is she?" Leon looked like he was going to answer, but then, she showed up. "_What did I do to piss you off god?" _I saw Mari, who caused all this, skipped up, Fuu's necklace around her neck." Sora, thanks so much for the gift. I knew you loved me!" Leon looked up at me and tried grabbing my neck." I knew you were cheating on Fuu sora. I'm going to fucking slit your neck" and with that. I was a loner again as I spun Leon over and hooked the back of his neck, pulling down and smashing his Adams apple against my shin. Mari tried pulling us apart, but I wouldn't let go. Finally Roxas showed up and broke my grip. He grabbed me and lifted me up, running off to where he left his skateboard and hopped on. It was when he purposely hit my head off the door way I blacked out.

_All I saw was black. Until I noticed something. I walked around till I saw a large building. There were shadows of people around me I could hear them all screaming. Then I heard… crying. It sounded like the band. Finally everything came into color. It was the band. They stood over a body covered in red, covered in blood. I noticed something about the body now…. It was Fuu. Her neck was covered in blood and she laid there, motionless. She was dead. I stayed to panic as people turned towards me. Before I could defend myself, fists and feet started flying at me, I was on the ground. Hearing stuff like "you caused this sora" and "she killed herself because of you."_

I jolted awake. The whole band was around me, all but Fuu. They looked pissed at me. I looked at Roxas" where am I?" he sighed." You're in my basement. We want to know why you attacked Leon and cheated on Fuu?" I sighed again." I didn't attack Leon. He threw the first punch and I just snapped. And as I explained to Leon. I didn't cheat on Fuu. This new girl, Mari, set me up to make it seem like it." That's when I got worried. Fuu walked into the room, walked up to me and looked me dead into the eyes." Sora Michael Strife. I wish to god below that you die a most painful death due to that skank you kissed. I never want to see your face again." And with that, she punched me, digging her three rings into my forehead and cutting my forehead open. I sat there for a minute, before I slowly stood up and tried walking out, when Demyx stopped me. I head butted him, and throw him into Roxas, and then jabbed my knuckles into Clouds chest, knocking the wind out of him. I quietly left the room and the house. I started walking home when I saw Mari run up to me." Oh my god, sora, are you ok?" I glared daggers into her." No. I'm not, because of you. The girl I loved just told me to go die, because of you!" I started to walk away again, when she started laughing." Sora, you don't need that slut to be happy. I'm more women then her anyway. I mean, she's gothic. You don't deserve someone like that." I turned and grabbed her neck." I swear to the god below if you insult Fuu again. I make it the last thing you do." And I let go. I turned and continue walked, before I stopped, went back and grabbed the necklace from her neck, pulling it till the chain broke. I held it up in the light." This is mine, bitch." And with that I ran off into the darkness. Back were I was thrown into from the beginning. _"Why am I such a fuck up?!" _


	10. Tear shaped blood

Chapter 10: Tear shaped Blood

Sora got home after his walk. It seemed like each step he took, made him that much more depressed and sad. He got home and went to him room. He wished he didn't feel this way, but Fuu destroyed the rest of his shattered heart. He grabbed and razor blade from his shelf and walked into the bathroom. He gently placed the blade to his skin, pushed down and quickly slashed across, biting hard as the pain quickly flashed on his wrist. He did it several more times, then soaked the wrist in the water and as tight as he could, bandaged the wound. He fell asleep, feeling more alive then he was all day.

Fuu sat up the next day. Walking out the door and quietly to her car. She dropped her stuff off and went to school. She arrived to see the last man she wanted to. She thought of gunning the engine and hitting him, but she noticed his left wrist, how it was tightly bandaged like he was going to punch somebody…_ "Or he slit his wrist." _She thought. She pulled into her normal spot and noticed Leon had some bruise marks on his neck" what happened to you Leon." She asked as she got out of the car. Leon glared at sora as he remembered the fact Sora tried to crush his throat. "Sora tried to crush my neck." Fuu was shocked. Sora was normally calm, unless someone attacked him. She walked over to her other friends and started Talking. Sora kept walking, right past Fuu, who say the slight red mark on his bandages. One of Fuu's friends, Paine, tripped sora, his coffee and stuff scattering the ground. Sora got up, and put everything up, the last thing he grabbed was his pocket knife He heard a comment by Paine and Sora dropped his stuff." Repeat that, punk wanna-be." Paine, turning as her hair followed." I called you a two timing emo gay cockeater." Sora with that, flicked open his knife and placed the blade against his hand lightly." Your hemophobic, aren't you Paine." He smirked as his gently cut his hand out, the blood pooling in the palm if his hand. Paine went Paler faster then rain when it freezes to snow. She quickly fell backwards and Sora Smirks." Next time, you'll be the victim of the blood bathe." Sora was shocked when Fuu smacked his hand towards his face, the blade stinging his eyes on contact. He smirked, the powder on his face added with the blood made it look like he was crying a little." Those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it." Sora walked off, seeing Demyx with a roll of Tape, grabbing it and taping his hand.

Fuu was on he way to lunch when Rikku pushed past her to Mari, Rikku ran up in punched the girl in the face hard, yelling on about what she did too Sora and Fuu. Suddenly a tall blond haired man grabbed Rikku. Mari smacked the boy." Look, I didn't know Sora was in a relationship. He was just so dreamy I had to have him." Rikku stood there. She understood where the girl was coming from. Fuu suddenly felt like a complete bitch. Sora told her what the truth and she still didn't believe him. She knew he wouldn't take her back, but she had to try. She ran off to the sound booth in the gym, working on a surprise.

Sora sat against the back seat inside of his car, his drawing pad out as he drew a crying girl. But she wasn't crying tears, but tear shaped Blood.


	11. drawings of blood

Chapter 11: drawing of blood

Sora spent the rest of the day drawing pictures. He felt relaxed until he got out talking to Demyx when he saw Mari. "sora, did you skip all day?" she asked, sounding like a mother." So what. I needed some down time to relax, now piss off." He kept walking but she followed "If you needed something to relax you, you should have just called me. I could have done something to relax you." Sora kept walking until he heard Mari sign her death wish. "still depressed about Fuu. I told you. You're better off without her." sora turned around to hurt her, but noticed that someone beat him to it. Rikku had Mari on the ground trying to rip her arms out of her sockets to beat her with them until that large boy grabbed her again." Good boy Lexaeus. Now hold her still while I find something to do to her." Mari had grabbed a pair of Barber's scissors from her bag. Sora had enough of this as he ran up." FUCKER!" using what speed he had over the guy, he jumped and drove his knees to his face. Rikku fell to the floor as Mari felt like her plan backfired." Oh darn it!" she cried as she ran from a pissed off Rikku, leaving sora to fight the large boy himself. Lexaeus got up and glared at sora before throwing a punch at him. Sora was shocked at his speed at the fist hit him stomach and sora doubled over. He needed to find a way to end this what out getting hurt. He started rolling around the boy as Lexaeus tried to punch him more. It was then Fuu saw the fight. What no one knew was Paine was Lexaeus younger brother and was also a victim of hemophobia.

Rikku chased the girl until she cornered Mari. Rikku looked like a demon sent to hell for Mari, as her make-up and hair were a mess and she looked like she was out for blood." Wait, Rikku, I'll tell them what happened. I'm doing all this because Lexaeus wants Fuu, so he promised to help me. I'm sorry." Mari dropped to her knees at this point, begging for Rikku not to hurt her." I have the messages and notes too." She started handing all the messages and notes over to Rikku. Rikku fixed her hair and took the stuff." I'll let Fuu read these..." Rikku started to walk off, but turned with a vicious slap to the said of Mari's face." And that was for thinking on cutting my hair."

Sora was bleeding from her forehead and mouth now. Paine was trying to keep Fuu from telling Lexaeus' secret to sora. It was till Lexaeus threw Sora face first into the back of sora's car that she pushed forward" SORA, HE'S HEMOPHOBIC!" sora turned towards the boy, ripping the bandage off his hand and cutting it off the glass, covering his knuckles with blood." Hello dead man." Lexaeus eyes grew wide as sora punched him full force in the jaw, leaving the blood on him. Sora was ready for Lexaeus to freak out, but he did. He and Paine chuckled a little." Fuu, you really think I'd tell you something that would be useful to Sora?" sora sighed. He knew he had to end the fight now. He just needed a way to end it. It wasn't till he saw the band cheering for him that Leon pointed to his neck. That he knew he had to do it." Welcome to hell motherfucker." Sora waited for the next punch to come before he grabbed the fist, grabbed is arm and pulled his shin to then boy neck, slid his leg over and started punching Lexaeus in the face full force till Lexaeus fell backwards. Sora spun around and started pulling down. With the choke of the shin on his neck, sora was headbutting him full force till Lexaeus stopped moving.

Sora was picked up by Leon, the senior patting the sophomores back as they dragged him off. It wasn't until he heard someone gasp that he knew it wasn't over. He pushed Leon off him as he saw Lexaeus swing at them. Sora ducked under, got back to his feet and jumped up, spinning till both feet had hit full force into his skull. Sora stood back up, surprised the man was getting back of, decided to end it now. He hooked on arm and spun and grape veined his other arm with his legs and with his free arm, drove his elbow into his temple till the boy fell to the ground face first." Welcome to twilight town mother fucker." Sora smirked and turned to walk away, but fell to the ground from blood loss.

Rikku walked up to Paine and glared at her, before smacking her." You planned this all along. You wanted to break your best friend and her boyfriend up. But why?" Paine smirked and said." same way Mari wanted to." Meanwhile, Fuu looked at Sora's discarded art pad, and saw he drew a picture of him bleeding on the ground, just like he was now.


End file.
